


Bleach

by mandysimo13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cleaning, Domestics, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt - Prompt: "Wait, why do you need bleach at 2 a.m.?" for Hannigram please? Love your writing! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^_^

Hannibal awoke to the sounds of rifling from the hall close and groaned loudly into his pillow. He had been having a lovely dream involving a beach, a bottle of wine, and certain bearded brunet and was not pleased to have been disturbed. He knew before he opened his eyes that said brunet would not be where he should have been, lying next to him and asleep. A slow pry of his eyes confirmed his suspicion true. A flick of his eyes to the small LED clock on their bedside table confirmed the time to be just after two in the morning.

Sighing, he slowly rolled over and swung his legs from the duvet. He grimaced as his bare feet touched the cold floor and muttered softly, “per prakeiktai anksti,” rising to his feet. He shrugged on his dressing gown before stepping out into the dim hallway to find Will rifling through their closet. He was searching for something frantically and hadn’t noticed Hannibal’s presence. _He’s getting sloppy,_ hannibal mused to himself with a smirk.

He flipped the switch on in the hallway to let the light shine on Will and was rewarded with a surprised yelp. Will whirled on him with a feather duster held in his hand like a bludgeon, face full of shock before he realized it was Hannibal and not an intruder.

“Planning on shooing the dust bunnies away, Will?”

Will looked between him and the duster in hand and lowered it, hanging it back on it’s hook on the back of the door. “I woke you,” he said plainly. “I’m sorry.”

“Care to explain why,” Hannibal asked, walking over to Will to help search for whatever it was that he needed.

“I was looking for bleach,” Will told him. Clearly he was not in the mood for deception this night, either.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side in confusion, mimicking Will’s dogs. “Why would you need bleach at two in the morning?”

Will declined to answer and just continued to move things around, searching for the giant jug of bleach they kept in the house. Hannibal reached in and grabbed it easily from its spot on the floor just to the left of the mopping detergent and held it out on delicately hooked fingers for Will to take. Will reached for it and Hannibal pulled it back teasingly and asked again, “what’s the bleach for, Will?”

Will frowned and said, “if you give it to me you’ll never have to worry about it.”

He reached for it again and Hannibal put a firm hand on Will’s chest and held the jug out of reach above his head, keeping it from Will until he had an answer. “I promise I’ll help you with whatever you’ve done,” Hannibal said calmly. He had a sudden twinge of fear that Will might have contracted another viral infection. He bent his head ever so slightly to smell him, to determine what, if anything, he might have.

Will scoffed and said, “I’m not sick! Stop smelling me! God, it’s like you’re one of my hounds.”

“Then just tell me what it is that you’ve done that requires bleach.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Will said, exasperated.

Hannibal’s eyebrows knit together, thoroughly confused. “Just tell me what the bleach is for so we can go back to bed. I’ve had enough of late night bickering for many lifetimes.”

Will sighed and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. He took a deep breath and said, “I couldn’t sleep, so I took the dogs for a walk.”

“Okay,” Hannibal said softly, letting him know he was listening.

“And Winston got a hold of a rabbit. I tried to get it from him before he could get in the house but he got around me and…”

Hannibal started to catch on. He swallowed thickly, prepared to hear something of his was covered in rabbit blood and possibly mud. “And?”

“He may have buried it in between the couch cushions.”

The couch. His white couch. His three thousand dollar white couch. The couch that he and Will had christened the first time they made love. Covered in rabbit blood and mud. The jug of bleach was suddenly heavier than it had been before. He brought it down from above his head and cradled it in his hands.

He closed his eyes and breathed in calm. _Breathe deep. In and out. One, two, three._

Once he had control over his urge to make doggy sausage he opened his eyes to find Will looking extremely concerned and embarrassed. He put the bleach back in the closet and began straightening up the contents of the closet on the floor. Will remained silent but Hannibal knew what he was thinking. “Winston is very lucky that he is loved by you, Will. Rest easy, I will not be making him into any dishes any time soon.” Will visibly sagged with relief and bent down to help Hannibal. Together, the closet was reassembled in no time. Hannibal closed the door with a neat click and he turned to face Will.

“What do we do now,” Will asked. “I thought bleach would work to get the blood out.”

“First, we need cold water. Then white vinegar. If that doesn’t work, hydrogen peroxide.” He began walking to the bathroom where he kept the peroxide and stopped in his tracks, a terrifying thought having just entered his head. “Will, you didn’t happen to-”

“Take the rabbit out back and toss it in the dumpster? Yes, Hannibal. Already taken care of.”

“What a relief,” Hannibal drawled and Will chuckled lightly behind him.

“Can mount a woman on a stag’s head but can’t pick up a dead rabbit?”

Hannibal frowned at him. “I wear a plastic suit when I dispose of my meat.”

Will shook his head, smile still on his face. “I never pegged you for one to be squeamish.”

Hannibal just sniffed primly and left Will for the living room. “How would you like to be cooked, when I finally snap?”

“Well,” Will said, no fear in his voice. “You already tried to eat my brains right from my head. You’ve flayed me open like a carp. But I doubt I’d be good poached or _en papillote._ ”

Hannibal smiled at that. “Perhaps a rustic roast with potatoes and sage.”

“You could go with a chili.”

“You already have too much fire in you. No need to add anymore.” He stopped and turned to take Will’s hand in his own. He brought the man’s rough fingers to his lips and said, “I’d never do you the disservice of covering your natural flavor with chiles.”

“Flatterer,” Will said fondly.

Hannibal smiled over Will’s knuckles. Then he dropped Will’s hand and said, “let’s go see what damage your mutt has wrought on my furniture.”

**Author's Note:**

> per prakeiktai anksti - "too damn early" in Lithuanian
> 
> en papillote - a french style of cooking where you wrap the meat in parchment paper to cook with herbs and butter or oil and it steams, cooking the meat while at the same time making a sauce from the drippings. 
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for more awesomeness: mandysimo13


End file.
